As a method for forming a negative photoresist pattern, JP2010-197413A1 mentions a positive type photoresist composition for immersion exposure, which comprises:    a fluorine-containing macromolecular compound (F1) which comprises a structural unit having a base-dissociable group and a structural unit represented by the following general formula (f2-1);
    where R represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-C5 alkyl group, or a C1-C5 halogenated alkyl group, and    W represents a polycyclic hydrocarbon-containing group,    a base component (A) which shows increased solubility in an alkaline developer by action of an acid, and    a compound which generates an acid by exposure.
“Monthly Display”, June, 2011, page 31, published by Techno Times Co., Ltd., teaches that development with positive developer gives positive photoresist pattern, and development with negative developer gives negative photoresist pattern, in a process of forming photoresist pattern from photoresist composition by photolithography.